


please me, please

by cinnabun



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: DFAB reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Other, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Tentacle Dick, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabun/pseuds/cinnabun
Summary: In which Rouxls reminds you of how much he loves you.{ 2.5K One-Shot Commission - Rouxls Kaard/Reader: NSFW }





	please me, please

* * *

 

 You’re ninety-percent sure he’s going to melt into a puddle before you even put your hands on him.

“Rouxls, you know you can touch me, right? I’m not going to break.”

“Of course, thy knoweth!” He rolled his eyes, though the tremble in his words betrayed his uncertainty. “Thou art just…so lovely. Thy would hate to cause ruin to such a perfect scene.”

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. Rouxls was splayed out on his back, half-naked from the waist-up, while you knelt between his knees in nothing but your underwear. His words made your cheeks flush. You wondered what you looked like from his perspective.

As if the tent in the front of his pants wasn’t answer enough.

Your words must have struck a chord in him, because sure enough, he reached out, brushing your hair away from your face. He stared at you through a hazy, half-lidded gaze.

“So beautiful…” His tone was reverent. You turned away self-consciously. He gripped your chin, slowly turning you back until your eyes met. “Don’t look away from me.”

There was something commanding in his voice. A fresh wave of warmth bloomed through you, pooling all the way down to the apex of your thighs. You squeezed them together, nibbling on your bottom lip as that telltale part of your body wished he would move his hands lower.

“I’m going to kiss you now.”

It was the only warning you gave him before you pounced. Rouxls squeaked as your lips captured his. You pressed him back against the pillows, clutching his shoulders for support. His long legs kicked out to give you more room to crawl up his body.

Subtlety, you pushed your hips down against his, grinding against the rock-hard protrusion pressing against your inner thighs. You could feel it twitching.

“Fuck,” Rouxls hissed as you tilted your head down to kiss along his neck. “Thou art driving me mad.”

You latched onto the dip between his throat and his shoulder, sucking and nibbling on the sensitive skin as Rouxls squirmed and gasped beneath you. One of his hands tangled in your hair, the other moved to grope the dome of your ass. You tried not to jump when you felt his fingers press against the soft flesh, giving him a firm hold on your body.

However, you couldn’t stop yourself from squealing as Rouxls, with his iron grip, used the leverage to flip you over, so that you were the one pinned beneath him. You fell back against the sheets, mouth gaping like a fish out of water.

Rouxls grinned smugly, pinning your hands to the sides of your head with his own. His thin, lanky body caged your own against the mattress.

Fuck, he was so goddamn handsome. And arrogant.

“Thou had their turn.” He mumbled, leaning his head down to press his lips against your jawline. You shivered as his tongue swept out, trailing from the lobe of your ear to your clavicle. You could feel the magic dancing through his touch, making you break out into goosebumps as it fizzled against your skin.

Somehow, his pants had slipped down his waist just enough to let his cock spring loose. Either that, or it had managed to wriggle out by itself. The appendage practically ground itself against the heat of your inner thigh, squirming around to tease your folds through the thin fabric of your underwear.

You shivered as the thin tip stroked your swollen clit. With each push of his hips against your own, that friction had you angling your waist up, trying to get more of it. He felt so fucking amazing.

Rouxls kept a first grip on your hands, his expression melting (literally) with pleasure as his cock squirmed against your entrance. You bit your lip and whined as your felt it toy with the edge of your underwear, threatening to push into you but never going that far.

“Rouxls…”

“Say the magic word.”

That smug expression was back. You wanted to slap it right off his face. To flip him onto his back and sink your whole body onto his cock until he was the one begging for you to take him. But Rouxls was stronger than you, though a little smaller.

All you could do was scowl at him. His grin only grew bigger in response.

“Please.” You growled. Then, you shifted your tone, leaning your head back as if a wave of ecstasy was pulsing through you. Carefully, you tilted your body up, squeezing your knees around his waist to pull him closer. The purr that swept through your throat was practically orgasmic. “Please, Rouxls!”

He gulped audibly. “If—If though wishes, then thy must fulfill such a request.”

You relaxed against the soft sheets, moaning softly as his cock finally squeezed past the edge of your underwear. It wriggled against your folds, almost curiously, before the tip dipped in.

The best thing about Rouxls dick was that it was thin at the tip, then thick at the base. So, it would stretch you out little by little, and you wouldn’t have to deal with the full force of it until he hit the baseline.

But there was a downside, and that was that you wanted to feel every inch of him inside you right now. You were not a patient person, and the agonizingly slow pace Rouxls was taking things at was driving you crazy.

The moment you felt the swell of him starting to push into you, you made your move. You couldn’t flip Rouxls over, but you could certainly take control of the situation in your own way.

With a smooth arch of your back, you kicked your legs up around his waist. Using that leverage, you wrapped them around his waist and dragged him down against you. His cock shoved deep into your heat, and as Rouxls doubled over in shock, you rocked your hips up, rhythmically.

“Fucking hell!” Rouxls groaned dramatically, hissing the words.

Your head fell back, a gasp melting into a moan as he jerked forward. His cock squirmed inside you, probing your body curiously. It left a tingling trail behind it. The magic made the heat in your core grow, eliciting a fresh wave of wet warmth to gush from between your legs.

He clutched onto you as hard as you clutched onto him.

“Thou…thou art,” Rouxls wheezed, “going to kill me at this rate!”

You laughed. That would be a death you would welcome.

With one arm braced above your head for support, Rouxls swept the other under the small of your back. Holding your body in place, he began a slow pace that grew quicker with each passing moment. You hung onto his shoulders and moaned as the heat poured through your body, coursing up and down your spine like white-hot lightning.

Your toes curled in the sheets, hips arching to try and get even closer, closer, yet closer…!

“You’re so warm,” Rouxls whimpered, burying his face in the dip of your neck. He kissed you over and over there, like he’d been filled with the urge to shower you with affection. You rolled your head back, granting him more access. Every time you felt the sharp edges of his teeth scrape the sensitive skin, you gasped and clutched onto him even tighter.

“Rouxls, you’re so deep inside me…!” And yet you wanted him even deeper. Until your bodies were melting into one another, and you couldn’t tell where one started and the other stopped. “Oh god, I love you!”

“I adore thee,” Rouxls mumbled against your shoulder, “more than a thousand stars in the sky, or a never-ending maze—I would gladly die in your arms if you wished it.”

If it had been anyone else waxing poetic during sex, you would have laughed at them. But Rouxls was a complete romantic, and his words just made your heart flutter all the more. You kissed his forehead. His weight shifted to accommodate you, and you took the moment to strike.

With him unsuspecting, you took the leverage to flip him over. The moment he was on his back you sank down with the full force of your body, moaning as he filled you fully.

Rouxls’s jerked beneath you, his eyes rolling back. “Fuck…!”

That was the plan.

Smiling down at him, with a mixture of feigned innocence and smug victory, you began to bounce in his lap. He sucked in a breath between clenched teeth, fingers digging into your hips. His eyes followed the sway of your breasts, tracing up and down the curves of your body like he was trying to commit every part of you to memory.

“So beautiful…” Rouxls whispered, “How did a worme such as I get so lucky?”

You bit your lower lip, bouncing faster in response. Rouxls choked on whatever he was going to say next, teeth grinding together. He squeezed his eyes shut, thrusting wildly up into you. He looked unhinged.

That was another thing you adored about him. Rouxls didn’t fuck, he made love to you.

“I…love you!” You gasped, planting your hands on his chest for support. “I love you, I love you!”

You couldn’t stop saying it. It was like a dam had burst in your mouth, spewing out affection uncontrollably. Everything you said came with a spike of pleasure. You had to swallow to keep from letting your tongue loll out.

Rouxls, however, didn’t hold back. His eyes popped open as your pace quickened, rolling up so far that they practically disappeared into the back of his skull. His mouth was twisted in a smile of ecstasy, tongue freely hanging down against his chin.

Every part of him was so hot. It was like he really was melting against you. The sticky, slimy feeling that clung to your hands only made you hold on harder.

It was getting hard to think straight.

Your mind was being clouded with pleasure. The electricity dancing up and down your spine made you moan, writhing as you kept bouncing on his cock. Rouxls laid flat and deflated, only able to moan weakly as you rode him at a pace that had you both shivering.

Shit—you could feel the orgasm rising inside you. The tides twisting into a coil that got tighter with each thrust. That pleasure built higher and higher, and with it, you let out a squeaky gasp that grew in pitch. Higher, higher, yet higher…!

It was blinding, controlling every movement you made. Your body moved on autopilot, rocking animalistically as your body squeezed down around him. You threw your head back and cried Rouxls’s name, every nerve lighting up like a struck match as the fire swirled around you.

The supernova burst inside of you. At the same time, Rouxls’s hips snapped up. A wet, tingling feeling gushed between your legs. He came. And kept coming.

There was so much cum, filling your womb and leaking out between your shaking legs. As Rouxls’s pulled out, your pussy made a wet sucking sound. The moment the tip slipped away, you could feel the thick waves dripping out of you. The soft teal-colored magic made your skin tingle.

Rouxls shivered as you scooped up a fingerful and brought it to your lips, letting your tongue sweep out to taste the sweet-salty mixture.

“Thou art a miracle.” He finally whispered after regaining his sense of self. “Every inch of you is worth more to me than a thousand kingdoms. Thy would gladly give life and limb just for the chance to stay by-eth thou’s side.

“You…,” you breathed back, “are such a cheesy dork.”

“Aye, but I am-st thou’s.” He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you against him. You sank into his warmth, nuzzling his chest contentedly. “And if anyone here ist a dork, thy would have to disagree. Thou art much dorkier than I.”

“You wish.”

You both laughed brightly, basking in the afterglow, with tangled limbs.

“I meant what I said,” he whispered against your hair, thumb stroking over your cheek gently. “Thou art the greatest beauty I have ever laid thine eyes upon.”

A goofy smile curled across your face. You tried to hide it by snuggling into his arms, but the jig was up. Rouxls had already seen it, and his grin said it all.

He was so smug, especially when it got him the reaction he wanted.

“Try as thou might, there ist no denying it.” His hands danced down your sides, fingertips brushing against the sensitive skin in a way that had you squirming.

You realized what he was doing just a moment too late.

“No—” You gasped, the smile on your face twisting wildly as your boyfriend began to tickle you.

“Oh? Expecting mercy from Rouxls Kaard, are thou?” He wrapped one arm around your waist to keep you locked in place, his other hand trailing from your stomach to the small of your back. His fingers moved gracefully, striking a tingling match across the paths they crossed.

You writhed and kicked and squealed, completely at his mercy. “Rouxls, no! I can’t breathe…!”

“Ah, yes, thine majesty and skills leave thou breathless, do they?” He buried his face in your neck, kissing it as you tried to curl your head at an angle to make him stop. Your attempts were unsuccessful. Damn his long tongue!

“Say the magic word, and maybe I’ll spare thee!”

“Nooo…!!” His body weight kept you pinned down. You flailed and shrieked, cackling madly. Your lungs strained, face scrunched up as the laughter overtook you. Finally, he paused his assault enough to let you suck in a breath.

As you gasped, blinking away the tears that built at the corners of your eyes, you watched as Rouxls’s expression softened into something so tender that it made your heart flutter. You couldn’t imagine why he was looking at you that way—you looked ridiculous when you were laughing, and even more when you were being tickled!

But his smile was so warm and genuine that the flush sweeping through your body was enough to make you squirm again, though this time, not from discomfort.

“Well? Art thou ready to give in?” He tilted his head, giving you that obnoxious, self-righteous grin.

“Okay, okay. Fine.” You pretended to pout, chewing on your lower lip contemplatively. Rouxls watched the action hungrily, his own tongue sweeping out to wet his lips. “I’ll say it on one condition.”

“Name it and it’s yours.”

“Kiss me.”

He didn’t hesitate, leaning down to capture you in a hot, passionate embrace. Your body arched up as he gently moved his hand down the small of your back, stroking your spine. When he finally pulled away, you were breathless again.

“Well…?”

You rolled your eyes. “Alright, you win. Please.”

He threw his head back, chortling. “Of course. Thy victory was assured-eth from the start! After all, thy art…!”

You shut him up with another kiss.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> My second Rouxls-centric fic! And it's smut!! Holy boly!!! The minute my commissioner mentioned they wanted Rouxls to have a tentacle-dick I was like ">83c Mission Accepted." As always, feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading!! ❤
> 
> \- cinnabun


End file.
